


Wade Through The Fire

by Sheepie



Series: Gucci & Chanel [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!Eggsy, Bottom!Harry, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Penetration, Genderfluid!Eggsy, Harry is a Damsel in Distress, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Other Agents - Freeform, Rescue Missions, Smut, Torture, changing pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes missing while visiting the Russian branch, it's up to Eggsy to bring him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Title taken from the lyric's of BANNERS' "Start a Riot"
> 
> This is to celebrate my one year anniversary in the fandom! :D
> 
> Pronouns do switch with Eggsy. Since this is a multichapter fic, his gender will shift, depending on how he feels that day. I will exclusively use the appropriate pronoun for the gender he is that day, so there shouldn't be too much confusion. Let me know if it is though.

            Eggsy woke to strong arms constricting around him. He shifted on the bed, rolling over so he could press his face into a chest. Even with his eyes still shut, he could tell it was Harry and not Merlin. There were small differences—the firmness of their chests, the texture of skin, and the different scents that clung to both men—that alerted Eggsy to who he was snuggling into in the morning. The lingering aroma of bergamot and tea was a comforting reminder that Harry was home and safely tucked against Eggsy.

            “I need to get going,” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s hair, reminding him that even though Harry was home right now, it wouldn’t be for long.

            Eggsy moaned in protest and looped his arms around Harry. “Y’ just got back. Do y’ really have to leave again?”

            It’d only been a few days ago that Harry returned from his weeklong conference with other agency heads. It wasn’t fair that he was jetting off again, leaving Eggsy and Merlin alone.

            “I know darling,” Harry said. He ran his fingers down the length of Eggsy’s spine, tracing each bump. “And I would stay if I could, but the Russian branch lost their leader and they need someone to take over until things can be reorganized.”

            “They lost her weeks ago, I don’t see why they need someone to help _now._ ” Eggsy huffed, face still smooshed into Harry’s breast, and squeezed him a little tighter. “Can’t we send someone else?”

            “Who would you suggest?” Harry hummed, tracing his fingers up to the base of Eggsy’s skull. “Merlin?”

            “No, he isn’t allowed to leave either,” Eggsy grumbled. He just wanted his men to both be home at the same time. It was either Harry away on work or Merlin staying at HQ, absorbed in some kind of project or mission. Eggsy would like one night with both of them.

            Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Sweetling, I’ll be gone for only a short while. It shouldn’t take them too long to crown a new Tsar.”

            Eggsy snorted again. “Harry, they can’t even have all their agents in the same room without a fight breaking out.”

            Harry paused in carding his hand through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy tipped his head back, finally looking at Harry, who studied him. Harry’s hair curled around his face, untamed tufts of hair that were downy soft. They always reminded Eggsy of the fluffy baby feathers on ducklings.

            “You’re right, but that doesn’t change that I’m still needed,” Harry said. Eggsy stretched up, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s, which was slightly rough with morning growth. “If you’re good, darling, I’ll bring you back a lovely new dress. Would you like that?”

            Eggsy smiled into the curve of Harry’s neck. “Yes,” Eggsy said. “And a new tie?”

            Harry chuckled. “Of course. A dress and a tie.”

Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back, bracing his hands on either side of his head. “Now, my flight isn’t scheduled till late this morning. I’m sure we can find some way to occupy our time.”

Eggsy grinned and drew Harry down into a toe-curling kiss. Harry slotted his thigh between Eggsy’s and rocked into him. Eggsy arched into the touch, the thin layers of silk from his pants gliding along his thickening cock. He tipped his head to the side, bearing his neck, and Harry accepted the offer by grazing his teeth along the column of Eggsy’s throat.

“You’ll be too sore to take me love,” Harry whispered. “You were so good last night taking me and Merlin.”

Eggsy shuddered, the memory of the night before ebbing just beneath the surface of his consciousness. He always loved being stretched wide with both of his men, their cocks working in tandem to fill him.

“Where is Merlin?” Eggsy asked, glancing at the empty spot on the bed where usually the other occupied.

“Likely making breakfast,” Harry hummed. “Now, shall I call him? Or shall we have a little fun ourselves? What would you like my love?”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip. He hooked his leg around Harry’s thigh and met each roll of Harry’s hips with his own, grinding down on his thigh until pleasure radiated across his gut. What he’d prefer was having Harry and Merlin back inside him, opening him wide, reminding him who he belonged to, who _they_ belonged to. But Harry was right, he couldn’t do that without hurting himself, so he’d have to settle on the next best thing.

“Come up here,” Eggsy said. “Take y’r bottoms off, babe.”

Harry raised both eyebrows, a wonderful flush spreading across his cheeks. He shifted off the bed, and Eggsy immediately missed the warmth and friction of Harry’s thigh rubbing against him. Harry shimmied out of his bottoms, nothing beneath but sharp hips and long legs that Eggsy fantasized about on long missions away.

Eggsy licked his lips, his gaze zeroing in on the hard length of Harry’s cock, flushed red and already glistening at the tip. Harry took his cock into his hand and gave it a few smooth strokes, working the skin over the bulbous head and squeezing out a couple clear dribbles of precum. Eggsy shifted on the bed, subconsciously widening his legs. His hole fluttered with anticipation and he had to remind himself that he’d have to wait for Harry to fuck him properly.

“Come here, I want y’ to fuck my mouth,” Eggsy said, reaching for Harry with grabby hands.

Harry laughed and climbed back on the bed, slinging one leg over Eggsy’s waist so he straddled his stomach. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Eggsy breathed, at eyelevel with Harry’s cock.

Harry shifted up the bed until his knees were tucked between Eggsy’s armpits. Eggsy grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into the bone. Harry guided the head of his cock to Eggsy’s mouth, but he only brushed the tip along his bottom lip, painting it with precum. Eggsy flicked his tongue out, chasing after the cockhead.

“Do you want this love? Want me to feed you my cock?” Harry asked.

Eggsy’s stomach fluttered. He clinched his arse simultaneously as he clutched onto Harry tighter. “Fuck yeah,” Eggsy moaned.

“Open wide for me,” Harry instructed, and Eggsy obeyed. Harry eased in, closing his eyes as his mouth formed a supple ‘o’. Eggsy relaxed his throat, letting Harry rock into him. When Harry didn’t go deep enough, Eggsy grabbed him by the arse cheeks and drew him closer. Harry groaned, a long wrecked sound that Eggsy felt in his core. “Fucking hell.”

Eggsy hummed, concentrating on breathing through his nose as Harry started fuck into his mouth. Harry shifted above him, bracing one arm against the headboard. He thrust shallowly into Eggsy, his cock slipping down Eggsy’s throat. The glide of silky flesh and weight of his cock on Eggsy’s tongue would have to sustain him while Harry was gone.

He became consumed by the taste of salt, the heady musk of sweat. He dug his fingers into Harry’s arse, sucking and licking his way along his thrusting shaft, letting himself be used as Harry took him apart. They broke down, devolved to their base instincts, until the only thing that drove them was their desire. The room filled with the wet sound of Harry’s cock repeatedly fucking into him and the throaty pants escaping Harry.

Eggsy heard the door open, but he couldn’t see anything but Harry’s belly.

“I was going to tell ye breakfast was ready, but it seems our boy is already being fed,” Merlin said from somewhere beyond Harry.

Harry chuckled, the sound thinning into a choked moan. “Fuck—he is. Such a greedy boy,” Harry managed to say, and since he could speak coherently, Eggsy took it as a sign that he needed to step up his game. He brushed a dry finger along Harry’s hole, causing him to jump and go deeper, and Eggsy sucked harder.

Harry keened brokenly, the sound shuddering through Eggsy. Eggsy felt the bed dip, strong hands gliding up his legs. He hummed in appreciation and lifted his hips as Merlin drew his pants down, freeing his straining cock.

“Naughty minx,” Merlin chided, before wet heat surrounded Eggsy’s cock. He sobbed—or tried to, but it was muffled by Harry’s cock.

Eggsy helplessly laid there, pinned by both men, his cock teased and sucked by Merlin, while Harry repeatedly claimed his mouth.

Eggsy’s mind went blank, a euphoric haze falling over him. He couldn’t really tell where one pleasure started and the other ended. It tore through him in penetrating fissures. Merlin did something with his tongue that made Eggsy’s eyes roll back in his head.

Harry’s moans grew shorter, his pace quickening until the steady rhythm he built was lost. Eggsy was only vaguely aware of the minute shifts as he let himself be dragged deeper into the abyss.

Harry stiffened above him, silently screaming as he released, and Eggsy chased after him, his own climax ripping through him as sharp and fast a bowstring snapping.

When Eggsy came to, Merlin was suckling his oversensitive cock clean and Harry was lying next to him, panting into his shoulder. Eggsy whined, throat raw and abused, and nudged weakly at Merlin’s head. Merlin lifted off him, letting Eggsy’s cock smack wetly against his thick, and licked his lips.

“Well, that was a sight to walk in on,” Merlin drawled. His own cock looked spent, so Eggsy assumed he’d taken care of business.

“Mmm… wanted to see Harry off with a bang,” Eggsy mumbled, words slightly rough.

Harry kissed his shoulder and said, “Well, you certainly have darling.”

Merlin chuckled and climbed off the bed, pulling up his pajama bottoms. “Why don’t ye two get cleaned and come down. Breakfast may be a bit cold, but it should still be good. We have to get going, Harry can’t be late for his flight.”

Eggsy scowled at the reminder, but nodded. Harry patted his thigh and sat up. “I’ll be back before you know it love.”

“Y’ better,” Eggsy grumbled, rolling over to bury his face in Harry’s pillow.

* * * *

            It had been three days since Harry left, and while Eggsy enjoyed one on one with Merlin, she still felt a bit lonely. It didn’t help that Merlin had been working double time in Harry’s absence, so Eggsy had spent two out of the three evenings on her own. It didn’t look like the Russian branch would be getting things in order anytime soon, and Eggsy suspected Harry would be away for longer than the estimated week.

            _Fucking Russians._

They’d always been a bit volatile, most of their agents refusing to take orders from the last tsar. Out of all the Kingsman branches throughout the world, theirs was the only one where it seemed the head position was more like a death sentence than a promotion. In the short time that Eggsy had been with Kingsman, the Russian branch—known officially as the Oprichnina—had gone through three tsars. Eggsy had found it strange that their branch was named after the secret police during Ivan IV’s reign, but she also thought it was a bit crazy that the United States named their agents after alcoholic drinks.

            Eggsy kicked the cardio strike bag, the force of the kick radiating through her leg as her muscles clenched. She’d been going hard for about twenty minutes, burning through the excess of energy that had built up in the last two days while Merlin was busy and Harry was away.

            “Want to spar?” Kay asked, breaking Eggsy’s concentration. Eggsy lowered her leg and turned to him. Kay wore a pair of sweat pants cinched tight around his narrow waist and a dark gray t-shirt with the red NERV logo on the front. He smiled at Eggsy and nodded towards the sparring mats. “It’s been awhile.”

            Eggsy appraised him, before cracking a grin and wiping the sweat from her brow. She wore a pair of baggy shorts and a black sports bra, and Kay didn’t blink at her workout clothing choice. Out of all the agents—beyond Roxy, Merlin, and Harry—Kay had been the first to openly accept Eggsy’s fluidity.

            “Sure, though don’t go crying to Merlin while I whoop y’r arse,” Eggsy said. She removed her boxing gloves and put them aside.

            Kay snorted, pushing his black bangs out of his face, and said, “If I remember correctly, I was the one that pummeled your arse the last time.”

            “Y’r mind must be slipping with y’r old age.” Eggsy walked onto the blue matt.

            “I’m only five years older than you!” Kay shouted. He finished binding his hands and joined Eggsy on the mat. “Let’s make this interesting. Winner buys the loser a drink.”

            “Ha, y’re on,” Eggsy said as she moved into position. No sooner she threw the first punch, Kay skillfully deflecting the blow, Merlin came on over the intercom.

            “Galahad, Kay, I need both of ye in my office, immediately,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy froze mid-kick, her stomach lurching at the grave tone of Merlin’s voice. She exchanged a look with Kay, before they relaxed their stances. Neither bothered to change, or even remove the wrappings from their hands.

            Eggsy wasn’t sure what Merlin needed—perhaps a mission cropped up—but whatever it was, it wasn’t good. Eggsy entered Merlin’s office, Kay following behind her, and asked, “Wot’s going on?”

            Merlin turned in his chair, expression stony and guarded, and Eggsy paused. Merlin gestured to the two chairs in front of him. When neither Eggsy nor Kay took a seat, he sighed and said, “I won’t mince words, a situation as arisen.”

The slightest tremor ran through Merlin’s hand, the only sign that his ironclad control was slipping. To anyone else, it would have been missed, but Eggsy saw it. She knew all the nebulous details of Merlin’s and Harry’s bodies. She knew the shapes of their smiles, the way the lines in their faces deepened with frowns. She knew the shape of Harry’s finger, down to the slight bump in his knuckles from handling a gun for too long, to how Merlin’s hands betrayed his composure.

She knew, and it was in those details that she realized something had gone horribly wrong. Whatever levity could have been salvaged with a glib comment from Kay—who was known for easing tension with a passing joke—vanished.

“Is it Roxy?” Eggsy asked, her mind immediately jumping to every worst case scenario. Roxy had left shortly after Harry on a mission of her own in Bangladesh. When Merlin didn’t agree right away, Eggsy’s stomach sunk further. “One of the other agents? Tristian? Bors?”

Eggsy refused to say it. She refused to say his name.

Merlin didn’t look away, and Eggsy could see the torment in his gray eyes—it was storm clouds swirling over the moon, the light blighted out.

“Is it Arthur sir?” Kay prompted, and Merlin gave a sharp nod in acquisition.

Eggsy’s stomach dropped out, and she grabbed onto the back of a chair to keep from collapsing. “Wot happened?”

_Please don’t say he’s dead. Please don’t say he’s dead._

Merlin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and said, “At nine o’clock this morning we received a distress signal from Arthur’s glasses. It was shortly followed by a message from Nicholas at Oprichnina. During Arthur’s commute to HQ, his car was attacked. As of right now he’s being listed as missing.”

_I’ll be back before you know it love._

Everything stopped. Eggsy was vaguely aware of the world around her, of Merlin’s lips moving, of Kay shifting beside her. A ringing started in her ears. She tightened her grip on the chair, concentrating on drawing in breaths.

Harry was in danger.

Someone took Harry.

Someone _hurt_ Harry.

The world slipped between her fingers. If anything happened to Harry, if Harry didn’t come back, Eggsy wasn’t sure what she’d do.

_I’ll sort this out when I get back._

_When I get back._

The sickening déjà vu left Eggsy nauseous. Even now the ripples of the past seemed to spread and reach her, reminding Eggsy of that horrible day Harry had left.

“What do we know so far?” Kay asked, snapping Eggsy back into reality.

“Considering the circumstances, I should inform ye that it would be best that Galahad doesn’t take this mission.”

“Fucking try to keep from it bruv,” Eggsy snarled.

“I’m not looking for a fight,” Merlin said, and Eggsy flinched. Merlin clenched his jaw. This was just as hard for him, Eggsy needed to remind herself. The only differences between them was Merlin coped with adversity by seizing control and working through it.

“Sorry,” Eggsy mumbled around a swallow. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know,” Merlin said. “I realize we can’t stop ye, and the truth is we can’t pull Lancelot from her mission, or any other agents for that matter. At the moment only you, Kay, and Elyan are available, and Eylan is still too green for the severity of this mission. So I will be assigning this to both ye and Kay.”

Eggsy came around and took a seat in the chair, her legs practically giving out as she dropped unceremoniously. Kay took the chair beside her.

Merlin passed them each a dossier and said, “As ye know, Arthur went to Moscow to assist the Oprichnina while they elected a new Tsar Ivan. The previous tsar was killed a little over a month ago, and while on paper it’s listed as an accident,” —both Eggsy and Kay scoffed— “the other branches felt it important to investigate the matter considering the circumstances of Sophia’s death. We believe a mole is working within the branch.”

“That was why Harry went,” Eggsy said, the dossier open and clutched in her hands. “It wasn’t just to help, was it?”

“Nae. We sent him with the pretense of temporary tsar, but he was really ferreting out the mole. Arthur has been sending information back for me to review.”

“Why did y’ tell me?” Eggsy demanded, snapping the dossier closed. Why was she the last to find out? Why did Merlin—did _Harry_ —keep this from her? “Why didn’t someone go with him? An agent should have been assigned to guard him.”

“Given the situation, an agent following Arthur would have alerted the mole and scared them off.”

“Looks like they already knew,” Kay murmured as he looked over the files.

“Do we know where Harry was taken?” Eggsy asked. She could care less about the mole. They could sort that matter out later. Right now the only thing she cared about was bringing Harry home.

“No,” Merlin said, looking just as stricken as Eggsy felt. The confession was a blow that took all of Eggsy’s anger, leaving her exhausted and slumped. Merlin shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose to pinch his brow. He let go, releasing a long breath through his nose. “Before Arthur was taken we were able to work out that the mole is working with Anton Bulgakov, a very wealthy man with ties to both the strife in Kiev and the current tension in Donbass.”

“So what does that mean? What’s our next move?” Kay asked, still reviewing the dossier.

            “We believe Bulgakov has information on the mole. He has a home in Vienna he stays at during the summer months. He’ll be hosting a masquerade party there this weekend, and I’ve secured you two invitations. When ye’re there, Galahad will distract Bulgakov while ye tap into his computer.”

            “Easy enough. Do we know if Bulgakov is the one to take Arthur?”

            “We aren’t sure. We believe Bulgakov assisted in the retrieval. We don’t know where he’s keeping Arthur, but we do believe he’s being kept alive. Arthur, in the short time he was there, was able to sleuth out a paper trail that was leading us to the mole. There were several exchanges of both money and information. Whoever it is leaking case-sensitive information, including files on fellow agents, in exchange for money. Most likely whoever it is realized how close Arthur was getting and panicked. They’ll likely keep Arthur to find out who knows what, possibly even see what they can learn about Kingsman.”

            “What’s our priority Merlin?” Kay asked, and Eggsy opened her mouth to answer retrieving Arthur, but she paused—what if it wasn’t? What if Arthur was only their secondary concern and locating the mole was the first? If Oprichnina had a mole, that meant there was a possibility not only information on the Russian branch, but others including Kingsman, could be leaked.

            Technically all the branches worked separately, even while they were part of the same umbrella organization. But there was still the risk of even the smallest details getting into the wrong hand. What was more important? Protecting Kingsman or bringing Arthur home?

            Eggsy knew her answer, but what was Merlin’s?

            “Retrieve Arthur,” Merlin stated, tone broaching no room for argument. “Then we’ll locate the bastard who did this.”

            Kay nodded.

            “Ye leave twenty-four hours. I expect ye to be here bright and early tomorrow, at oh-six-hundred. Until then ye are dismissed.”

            Kay stood. He hesitated a moment, then squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder before leaving. Eggsy remained seated, listening to Kay’s retreating footsteps. Once the door closed, Eggsy demanded, “Why didn’t y’ tell me?”

            “Harry didn’t want to worry ye lass,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy sneered, tossing the dossier on Merlin’s desk. “That’s bullshit and y’ know it. Someone should have been there with him. He should have never gone alone.”

            “He thought it was the best option, and while I wanted to argue, he made sense. Our priority at the time had been remaining inconspicuous. We didn’t want to alert the mole that we knew. It would have been unusual for a guard to follow Arthur.”

            “Roxy went with him a few weeks ago to the conference!”

            “Aye, but when Ginger came here after V-Day, she had no one. Arthur was only expected to be there a few days. An entourage shouldn’t have been needed.”

            “ _Shouldn’t_ , that’s the key word Merlin. But it was! If I—if I—” Eggsy clamped her mouth shut. _If I had been there, I could have protected him._

            Merlin’s gaze softened and he whispered, “I know.” He scrubbed a hand down his face, his shoulders slumping forward. “I know, goddammit. I asked him to reconsider. But ye know how stubborn he is, and while I wanted to see him protected, my personal feelings don’t matter. Not when it comes to the mission.”

            Merlin dropped his hand, and the grief he’d been keeping locked away, secure behind a steel wall of tireless focus and drive, broke free. Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, choking on a sob that had been buoying inside her since Merlin called her and Kay inside.

            “I want him home too lass,” Merlin finished lamely.

            Eggsy shoved to her feet and walked around the desk, gravitating towards Merlin. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close, and he pressed his face into her exposed stomach. She bent over him, half to shield him from the pain, half to hide herself from ache.

            “We’ll get him back,” Eggsy whispered, and of that she was sure. If there was even the slightest possibility that Harry was alive, she would go to the ends of the earth to find him. She wouldn’t rest until he was back in their arms.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Kay go to rescue Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuuugh.
> 
> I hate this chapter. I really struggled with it. I suck at writing mission fic.
> 
> So sorry if it sucks.
> 
> I tried?
> 
> Self-betaed also, so sorry for any mistakes. And I tried to make sure all the pronouns were correct, but there were some sections where I was simultaneously working on this and also the sequel to Dead Man Walking with Mitslit soooo... I may have pronoun confused.

            Bulgakov’s manor sat on top of a hill, shining like a beacon through the darkness. A Kingsman-issued car wound up the serpentine driveway, moving closer and closer to the mammoth house. Eggsy watched it approach, her breath caught in her throat and her heart vibrating against her breastbone. Somewhere in the bowels of that building was information on where Harry was, and Eggsy would stop at nothing to get it.

            Kay reached across the seat and took her hand, offering a reassuring squeeze. “We got this,” he said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, his face partially obscured by a silver mask frosted with Swarovski crystals in the motif of a crescent moon.

            “Yeah,” Eggsy said and looked back at the manor as they rolled to a stop. A valet opened the door, allowing Eggsy to step out of the Mercedes. Her dress fell around her, a glittering swirl of sunshine.

            Merlin had taken great pride when he presented Eggsy with the dress before they departed. They’d spent the night in Merlin’s office, Merlin scouring the video feed and data for any information that could point them to where Harry was. Eggsy slept restlessly on his couch until Merlin stirred her awake. Just as she’d prepared to board the jet, he’d offered the dress like a going away present.

            It was floor length gown, slit on the sides, and with a high neck. Bits of glimmering gossamer fabric that twinkled like champagne in starlight between plates of golden armor, artfully arranged. The dress was bullet proof and with the armor, nearly knife proof. The slits allowed Eggsy easy movement, and combined with her killer heels equipped with blades, and a pair of bracelets armed with darts, Eggsy was a walking war machine.

            Eggsy adjusted her mask, the sun to Kay’s moon, and took Kay’s arm as they approached the manor. Even from outside Eggsy could hear the orchestra playing. It never failed to amaze her how much money rich toffs would throw away for these kind of events.

            Kay handed over the invitation and lead Eggsy into the banquet room. Eggsy scanned the room, taking stock of where the guards were and all the exits.

            _“Keep yer eyes out for Bulgakov. He should be milling about,”_ Merlin murmured into her ear.

            She tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ear. The wig was new, and it made her head slightly hot, but it was still rather comfortable. She almost forgot that it was there until wisps of blond tickled her cheek.

            “I’ll get us a drink, dear,” Kay said and vanished into the crowd of evening gowns and tuxedos.

            Eggsy used the opportunity to drift around and search for Bulgakov. “Are we sure he’s here yet?” Eggsy asked.

            _“He may not have arrived. But ye need to locate him quickly and give Kay the opening he needs.”_

“I’m seeing ten guards down here alone, Merlin. There’ll be more throughout the house,” Eggsy said, drifting towards the open balcony doors. A warm breeze blew in from the gardens, heavy with the scent of freesia and rose.

            _“There are a few stationed throughout, but most are on the first level. Kay should have the clear. Bulgakov will be our biggest problem. Ye need to keep him from leaving the party.”_

 Kay joined him by the doors, carrying two flutes of champagne. “Here you go my dear,” Kay said, passing the drink. The endearment sent a pang of longing through Eggsy. She could almost hear Harry in her ear, whispering encouragements and praise.

            “Thanks,” Eggsy said, her voice thicker. She took a long swig of her drink, the champagne bubbles popping on her tongue.

            Kay stepped closer, crowding into Eggsy’s space until she could smell the oaky richness of his cologne. He dipped down, lips skimming over Eggsy’s ear like he was going to kiss her cheek, and whispered, “Three o’clock. Bulgakov just entered.”

            Eggsy turned her head slightly, letting her lips skim Kay’s in a glimpse of a kiss, giving her the opportunity to see Bulgakov as he made his way through the crowd. He was a large man, filling out the space around with exuberance and girth. He was built like a tree trunk, thick in the shoulders and belly, though Eggsy bet it was all solid muscle. Most of his face was hidden behind a black mask piped with gold and encrusted with crystals, mimicking the face of a lion.

            Anger, white hot and throbbing, rose inside her in a great inferno. It burned through her veins. He knew where Harry was. He was tied to this whole mess, and by some extension, whether grand or small, had helped orchestrate Harry’s kidnapping. Eggsy would make him pay. Eggsy would make him regret ever even considering the idea of laying a hand on Harry.

            “Come on,” Eggsy said and set her champagne down on the passing tray of a waiter. She took Kay’s hand and drew him to the dance floor.

            Kay followed without question, taking Eggsy into his arms with ease. Kay was slightly taller than her, but with her heels they were nearly eye level. Eggsy kept her gaze locked on Kay, but watched Bulgakov from the corner of her eyes.

            Kay’s arms were strong around her, acting as an anchor as she moved across the dance floor.

            “Breathe,” Kay whispered into her ear. “We need to stay calm.”

            Eggsy closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to swallow down the onslaught of emotions. Kay drew her closer, gathering her against his chest.

            _“Status Galahad,”_ Merlin demanded.

            “I’m okay,” Eggsy whispered, pretending to nuzzle into the curve of Kay’s neck. Kay leaned into the touch, flattening hand against Eggsy’s lower back.

            _“See if ye can get Bulgakov’s attention.”_

“Let’s put on a show for them, shall we?” Kay said, and Eggsy nodded with a small smile.

            She hadn’t danced with many others beyond Roxy and Harry. Eggsy was a bit embarrassed to admit she didn’t know much in the way of dancing—it wasn’t like she was being taught how to waltz or tango at the Estates—but Harry had taken the time to teach her, even during training. Now she glided along the dance floor, poetry in motion.

            Just like in sparring, they moved together in synchronization, Kay taking the lead and Eggsy easily following.

            “You look lovely tonight, by the way,” Kay said.

            Eggsy’s snapped her gaze away from Bulgakov to Kay, who smiled shyly at her. She swallowed and returned the smile. “Thank y’,” Eggsy murmured. “I don’t think I need to tell y’ how handsome y’ look.”

            Kay turned his head away, but Eggsy caught the flush creeping from beneath the mask. “Bulgakov is watching.”

            “Dip me,” Eggsy ordered.

            Kay didn’t question her; he took Eggsy into his arm and dipped her. The world rushed around Eggsy as she was lowered, her bow bending over the steel band of Kay’s arm. She could feel the flex of muscles in Kay’s forearms press against the curve of her back. She looked out to the crowd, meeting Bulgakov’s gaze and offering a flirtatious smile.

            Kay lifted Eggsy back up and they turned towards the orchestra as they stopped playing, applauding with the rest of the crowd.

            _“Bulgakov is approaching,”_ Merlin announced.

            “Would you mind getting us a drink?” Eggsy asked Kay.

            Kay nodded and vanished to go find a waiter, while Bulgakov drifted over to Eggsy. “Your partner has abandoned you,” Bulgakov said in lieu of an introduction, his voice heavily accented.

            “He has,” Eggsy said with a teasing smile. She held out her hand. “Evelyn.”

            “Anton, a pleasure,” he said, taking Eggsy hand and bending at the waist to kiss her knuckles. Eggsy resisted an eye roll.

            “Since I seem to be on my own, perhaps you would care to join me?” Eggsy suggested.

            “It would be my pleasure,” Bulgakov said.

            Eggsy expected a man of his size to be lumbering, but he was surprisingly graceful as he led Eggsy into a waltz.

            “Tell me Evelyn, are you enjoying yourself tonight?” Bulgakov asked.

            “Immensely,” Eggsy said with an easy smile. “This is a lovely home.”

            “Yes, I pride myself in it. It is one of my great treasures,” Bulgakov said with a chuckle. “Though I must say, the loveliest thing here tonight is you.”

            “I’m sure you tell all your guests that,” Eggsy said, though she dipped her head in feigned embarrassment.

            “Only to those who I truly find breathtaking. I am a purveyor of art, a collector if you will—I know beauty when I find it. And you, my lovely rose, are certainly the most beautiful.” The song slowed, and Bulgakov drew Eggsy to a stop.

            Eggsy kept her hands on Bulgakov’s shoulder, stepping closer until there were only a few centimeters between them.

            “Your partner hasn’t returned,” Bulgakov pointed out.

            “A shame for him.” She stepped back. “Perhaps I should find him.”

            She turned, taking a step to leave, and Bulgakov caught her wrist. “Yes, it is a shame for him.”

            _“Lead him out to the gardens,”_ Merlin instructed. _“Kay is making his way to the exit.”_

Eggsy shifted her hand in Bulgakov’s hold. His fingers went slack, allowing Eggsy to draw her hand away. She glided her fingers along his wrist, teasing him with the barest of touches. “I really should go look for him, it would be awful of me to leave him waiting.”

            “Ah, but it was awful of him to leave you, my dear,” Bulgakov said.

            Eggsy bit her tongue to keep from shouting at him. From Kay, the endearment had been sweet—albeit a painful reminder of Harry—but from Bulgakov it was vile. It was nails against the chalkboard. It was wrong, twisted and cruel, and it made Eggsy heartsick and furious.

            _“Steady,”_ Merlin said.

            Eggsy swallowed thickly and forced a laugh. “Perhaps you are right. Though I could use a bit of fresh air.”

            “Then perhaps I can show you the gardens,” Bulgakov suggested, offering his arm.

            Eggsy accepted it, looping hers through his. They moved towards the patio doors, the crowd parting to make way. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was simply because of who Bulgakov was or if it was from the immensity of his size—it was somewhat akin though to watching the Red Sea part.

            They reached the balcony overlooking the gardens and Eggsy leaned against the stone banister. Fairy lights were strung in the trees and bushes, making it hard to distinguish the star spangled sky from the earth.

            “Come, it is lovelier up close,” Bulgakov said when Eggsy paused to admire twinkling gardens.

            “One would think you were purposely leading me away from the party,” Eggsy teased, following Bulgakov.

            “Ah, you have found me out, my dear.” Bulgakov laughed boisterously with his head thrown back, his entire body shaking from the force.

            _“I’m in his office,”_ Kay announced over the comm link.

            “Your guests won’t wonder where you’ve run off to?” Eggsy queried as she joined Bulgakov at the foot of the stairs.

            “Perhaps, but they’ll survive. I find the company out here is much more interesting.” Bulgakov offered his arm to Eggsy again and she accepted with a smile. If the reasons for their meeting were different, and if Eggsy wasn’t purvey to Bulgakov’s extracurricular activities, she’s sure she could have found him charming. There was an energy around him that drew people in.

            “Anton,” A man called from the top of the stairs just as they started for the gardens.

            Eggsy paused, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. They turned, and Bulgakov dropped her arm.

            “Yes, what is it?” He asked.

            Eggsy couldn’t make out the man at the top of the stairs, his face obscured by well-placed shadows. He made a gesture for Bulgakov, who heaved a heavy sigh and said, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll only be a moment.”

            “Of course,” Eggsy said. Once Bulgakov was out of earshot, she said to Merlin, “Bulgakov just left to go speak with someone.”

            _“Who was it?”_

“I don’t know; I couldn’t see his face. They’re just standing nearing the entrance of the ball room from the balcony, I don’t think they’re going to go—no he’s going inside. He may be heading for the office. What’s Kay’s status?”

            _“He’s still getting into the encrypted files. Ye need to stall them Galahad.”_

“On it,” she said and started up the stairs. She let her foot catch on the top step and fell with an unnecessarily loud cry, catching the attention of not only Bulgakov and his companion, but also several other guests and the nearby guards.

            “Are you all right?” Bulgakov asked as he rushed over, his companion forgotten.

            “I’m fine,” Eggsy said with a nervous laugh. “I’m just clumsy.” As soon as she set weight on her foot she feigned a painful hiss. “Oh, maybe not.”

            “Come, let’s get you a seat,” Bulgakov said and secured an arm around her waist. He led her out of the room, waving the guards off and signaling for his guests to continue dancing. Bulgakov’s companion hovered on Eggsy’s peripheral, his thin mouth twisted into a frown.

            “Anton,” The man said as Bulgakov directed Eggsy into a sitting room and gently set her onto an ornate fainting couch.

            “Viktor, can you not see that I have an injured guest? This can wait,” Bulgakov said, his gaze narrowing. While his tone remained neutral, Eggsy could sense the warning creeping into it.

            Viktor clenched his jaw. He was a tall man, whip thin with an angular face hidden beneath a drab mask. For the most part he was a man of forgettable features. Even his tux, while bespoke, was undiscernible next to any of the other tuxedos in the ball room.

            But Eggsy felt a niggling in the back of her mind, an itch she couldn’t reach as she looked at him.

            “I’m sure the miss is fine,” Viktor said. “Are you not madam?”

            It wasn’t necessarily a question, but more of an order disguised as an inquiry. Bulgakov ignored Viktor and lifted Eggsy’s ankle to examine it, causing the slit in her dress to fall open and expose the length of her leg.

            “She had quite the fall. If you are so concerned with discussing, then perhaps you should make yourself useful and find me a bag of ice?” Bulgakov barked over his shoulder before Eggsy could formulate a response.

            Viktor looked like he might argue, but then he grumbled something in Russian—Eggsy doesn’t need to be fluent to figure out he was cursing—and vanished out the door.

            It took Eggsy a moment to realize there was a hand creeping up his calf, well away from his ankle.

            “It isn’t swollen,” Bulgakov said. His fingers ghosted along the curve of Eggsy’s calf and dipped behind her knee, edging all the closer to her thigh. “How does it feel?”

            “Much better,” Eggsy said, shifting her leg away from Bulgakov’s touch while at the same time providing him a larger glimpse of milky thigh. “Though a little tender.”

            “You poor thing. That was quite the tumble,” Bulgakov said with a tsk. He settled his hand on Eggsy’s thigh. “But we will see that you are _well_ taken care of.”

            “Who’s your friend? He doesn’t seem very happy with me.” She drew a finger along Bulgakov’s chin, his beard surprisingly soft.

            “A work companion, pay him no mind,” Bulgakov said and scooted closer.

            _“Kay got the files, I’m scanning them now. He’s making his way back to the ballroom.”_

“Perhaps you should take off your mask.” Bulgakov leaned forward, nearly pinning Eggsy to the couch.

            Eggsy slid her hand up his cheek, smiling gently, “And ruin the mystery?”

            “I have your ice,” Viktor announced.

            Eggsy glanced at him, dropping her hand and turning away.

            _“Look at Viktor’s right hand Galahad. That’s an Oprichnina insignia.”_

An Oprichnina insignia? Was Viktor the mole? Eggsy’s pulse quickened.

            Eggsy turned back to Viktor, looking at the hand clutching the ice. There on his ring finger was a golden ring. It matched the same ring Eggsy and all other Kingsman agents wore, differentiated only by the bear emblazoned on it instead of a hog.

            _“Arthur’s in the building,”_ Merlin said. Eggsy tensed, every nerve in her body becoming acutely aware the men around her. Bulgakov’s hand still hadn’t moved from her thigh. _“Kay is in route to your location. Do not make a move.”_

“Bring it here,” Bulgakov ordered with a shake of his free hand.

            Viktor held Eggsy’s gaze, and Eggsy blinked demurely up at him. Bulgakov and Viktor were so close. Eggsy could take them both out. First Bulgakov with the knife in her heel. Viktor would react, but she could hit him with a dart.

            Could she do it before Viktor alerted the guards though?

            Every scenario ran through Eggsy’s mind. It was a movie that kept being fast forwarded and rewound. She couldn’t risk not reaching Harry. All that mattered was getting to him.

            _“Steady Galahad, your vitals are spiking. Kay is almost there.”_

Jumping the gun wouldn’t do any of them any good. As much as she wanted to see both of these men bleed like stuck pigs, Merlin was right. She needed to stay steady, wait for Kay.

            “Viktor,” Bulgakov said when Viktor didn’t move fast. Viktor brought the ice over, his gaze never leaving Eggsy’s. Bulgakov snatched the pack from him and ordered, “Now leave.”

            Viktor turned with a disgruntled look and left, leaving Eggsy alone once more with Bulgakov.

            “Here we are,” Bulgakov said, sliding a hand down Eggsy’s leg until he cradled her ankle in his palm.

            “Could you be dear and get me a drink?” Eggsy asked, gesturing to the small wet bar in the corner of the room.

            Bulgakov glanced over his shoulder, a flicker of annoyance fleeting across his face. He quickly schooled it into an indulgent smile and set Eggsy’s foot on the table, placing the ice over her ankle.

            “Yes, of course,” he said and stood.

            Eggsy shifted the ice off her ankle once Bulgakov’s back was turned and stood silently. She clicked her heels together and the sheath on her heel retracted, exposing the sharp stilettos hidden in her shoes.

            _“We need Bulgakov alive for information,”_ Merlin said.

            Eggsy paused mid step. She couldn’t exactly argue with Merlin without drawing attention from Bulgakov, so she gritted her teeth. _Fine. But that doesn’t mean I can’t hurt the bastard._

“What can I get you, my dear?” Bulgakov asked, his back still to Eggsy.

            “A martini will do,” Eggsy said and maneuvered around the table.

            “Not another step,” Viktor ordered from the doorway, a gun trained on Eggsy. Eggsy froze, less than a meter from Bulgakov. “It seems your ankle is doing much better, no?”

            “What are you doing Viktor?” Bulgakov demanded, a bottle of vodka clutched in his fist.

            “Who do you think that is Anton? Not just some coquette for you to bed—she’s a Kingsman, you fool.”

            “Can’t pull one past you, can I?” Eggsy says.

            “Did you honestly believe you could come in here on your own and make it out alive?” Viktor cocked his gun. “I will let your King know how you failed him.”

            Eggsy smirks and takes a step back, shifting her weight onto the balls of her feet. “See, the thing is, I didn’t come alone.”

            Viktor’s eyes widened minutely in confusion before they rolled into the back of his head and he fell face first onto the floor. Kay stood behind him, adjusting his sleeve over his watch. “Starting the fun without me again?”

            “Never,” Eggsy assured. She spun around, drawing her leg up and coming to a stop with her stiletto heel poised at Bulgakov’s throat.

            Bulgakov froze. “What do you want?”

            “You took someone very important away from me,” Eggsy said, narrowing her eyes. “What I want is for you to suffer.”

            _“Alive Galahad. We need him alive,”_ Merlin barked.

            “Damn it,” Eggsy huffed. She hit the button on her cuff and struck Bulgakov with a knockout dart. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor with a thud.

            _“Arthur is below the building being kept in a safe room.”_

“I’ll take care of these two, you go get our King,” Kay said with a small smile.

            Eggsy lingered long enough to give Kay’s shoulder a grateful squeeze before she bolted out of the room. Merlin directed her to the basement, where several guards were stationed. All of the pint up anger Eggsy had been caging was released. She took each guard out swiftly, moving through the room like a hurricane. Her feet barely touched the ground as she twisted and turned, slicing through exposed throats with her heels.

            She snapped the neck of the last guard between her thighs and approached the steel door. A code panel was on the side.

            “How do I get in?” Eggsy asked.

            _“Working on it. Give me a second.”_

A few seconds later the panel lit up with a confirmative ding and the door slid open. Eggsy rushed in, her heart pounding. What if they were too late? They didn’t know what state Harry would be in, what Bulgakov and Viktor did to him.

            Part of Eggsy didn’t want to find out—to see Harry badly beaten, or worse, dead.

            _No, they wouldn’t have killed him._

That Eggsy could be assure of.

            Harry sat in the center of the room, strapped to a metal chair, which was bolted to the floor. There were a few bruises and cuts on his face, but otherwise he looked mostly uninjured.

            “Arthur?” Eggsy croaked, all the emotions she’d been holding back rushing up. The ache that had been steadily throbbing in her sternum all night finally stopped. Harry was okay. He was alive and he was okay. She swallowed back a sob and hurried over to him.

            Harry groggily looked up, his head slightly lulling. His pupils were dilated and blood shot, and from his drooping mouth, Eggsy knew it was safe to say he’d been drugged.

            “I got him Merlin,” Eggsy said. “He’s drugged, but he’s safe.”

            _“Kay is securing Bulgakov and Viktor. I have an extraction and clean up on their way. A fire alarm will go off in ten minutes; you can use the chaos to exit.”_

“Understood,” Eggsy said. “Arthur, can you hear me Arthur?”

            Harry made a sound in the back of his throat, though it was more of a slur than any real words. Eggsy undid his straps and hooked her hands under his arm pits. “I need you to stand for me, can you do that?”

            “Eg…gg…” Harry mumbled.

            “Shh, I got y’ love,” Eggsy whispered, dropping the posh accent she’d been carrying all evening. She shifted Harry in her arms, wrapping an arm around his chest to hold him up. “Come on, we’re taking you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha sorry it sucked.
> 
> And I really like Kay? I may have been hinting at a Kay and Eggsy relationship. Maybe he'll make a special appearance later on for a bit of foursome action?? Would anyone be interested in that? Because I am. I really like their dynamic.
> 
> Let me know.


	3. Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is home and Merlin and Eggsy show them how much they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few asks about my fancast for Kay. I actually picture Colin Morgan. So here's what [Kay](http://img.hungertv.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/CM-588x766.jpg) looks like.
> 
> Self-betaed. There is a pronoun change at the break for Eggsy.

            As soon as they touched down, Harry was rushed off to medical with Merlin in pursuit. Eggsy tried to follow them, but Merlin stopped her at the door and said, “I’ll call ye back in a little bit, lass. Go get looked over yer self.”

            “But—” Eggsy started, but snapped her mouth shut when Merlin shook his head. She wanted to see Harry. She wanted to reassure herself that he was okay. He’d clonked out on the flight back and Eggsy had sat beside him the entire time, clutching his hand to remind herself that he was truly there and not a figment of her imagination.

            “Come on Galahad,” Kay said behind her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

            “Ye both did good work,” Merlin said. The exhaustion was prominent in his eyes, the circles that had started to form at the beginning of all this now smears of charcoal. Eggsy swallowed back any protests and let Merlin vanish into the room after Harry.

            “He’s fine,” Kay assured. “They’re just following procedure. Once they flush the drugs from his system he’ll be back up and moving. Come on, Merlin is right, you need to get looked at.”

            He ran his thumb gingerly over Eggsy’s cheek and pained flared beneath his touch. Eggsy huffed a sigh and followed him to another medical room where he gestured for her to take a seat.

            “Shouldn’t y’ get one of the doctors?” Eggsy asked. She took a seat nonetheless.

            “You don’t trust me? As a former doctor, I’m offended,” Kay said, holding a hand to his chest in offense.

            “I thought you didn’t get y’r degree,” Eggsy pointed out with a chuckle.

            “Okay, so maybe I’m not _officially_ a doctor, but close enough.” Kay retrieved some supplies and brought it over to a rolling table, which he wheeled to Eggsy. “Now shush, otherwise you won’t get your lollipop.”

            Eggsy rolled her eyes, but a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Kay cupped the uninjured side of Eggsy’s face, tilting her head to get a better view of her face. Heat bloomed beneath Kay’s touch.

“Deep breath, this may sting,” Kay warned before dabbing an alcohol soaked cloth to Eggsy’s abused cheek. She barely noticed the sting as Kay started to stroke his thumb back and forth, sending ripples of gooseflesh rolling down her arms. When Eggsy didn’t flinch, Kay murmured distractedly, “good girl.”

The praise shouldn’t have done what it did to her, making her skin prickle and her stomach jump. It was the same reaction she got when Merlin or Harry praised her. Maybe she was just a glutton for it? Years of being deprived positive attention had left her desperate for any kind.

Yeah, that had to be it.

“It doesn’t bother y’?” Eggsy asked, searching Kay’s face as he worked.

He paused, the cloth hovering just over her cheek. “What?”

“Me,” Eggsy said. She didn’t know where the question came from, especially when Kay had never shown any issues, but they’d never really discussed it. Eggsy had just come out and Kay had accepted it, as if it had always been a part of Eggsy.

“Why would that bother me?” Kay asked, wonder filling his eyes. He placed a bandage on Eggsy’s cheek and gently smoothed it down. “You’re perfect.”

Eggsy held back a scoff, ignoring the way her stomach twisted. It had to be worry for Harry, who was just in the other room getting looked over.

“I don’t know about that,” Eggsy grumbled.

“I do,” Kay said, with such resolution that Eggsy snapped her gaze up to meet his eyes. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Eggsy—you’re one of the bravest people I know, and Merlin and Harry are so lucky to have you.”

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes widening. “Kay…”

Kay turned away, gathering the supplies. “You should go check on Arthur,” Kay said hastily.

Eggsy started to reach for him, but dropped her hand after a second thought. He was right. Right now Harry was her priority.

“Thank y’ Kay,” Eggsy said, touching her cheek. “For everything.”

Kay nodded, not looking back. Eggsy pretended her chest didn’t ache and slipped off the examination table. When she left the room, she found Merlin waiting for her.

“He’s asking for ye, lass,” Merlin announced with a tired smile.

The ache subsided, relief washing over her. “He’s conscious?”

“Aye.”

            Eggsy followed him into the room, her gaze immediately snapping to Harry, who reclined on the bed. He was hooked up to a heartrate monitor and looked very upset about it.

            “I’m fine,” Harry insisted.

            “Being difficult again love?” Eggsy asked, trying to contain the emotion in her voice.

            Harry looked at her and his chagrined expression crumpled into a fond, albeit tired, smile. Bruises mottled his face, and his eye was slightly swollen, but otherwise he was alive and healthy.

            “They’re insisting on keeping me over night,” Harry said mulishly. He was whining, if Eggsy was being honest.

            “Aye, to make sure there aren’t any ill effects from the drugs,” Merlin said, and while he sounded disgruntled, there was a note of affection.

            Harry huffed and Eggsy laughed, walking over to take a seat carefully next to him. “No need to pout,” Eggsy said. “Y’ll be home soon enough.”

            “I’m not pouting,” Harry said, and pouted even more.

            Eggsy shook her head. “Y’re worse than Daisy.”

            “Your hair,” Harry murmured suddenly, nearly causing Eggsy’s head to spin.

            “Wot?” Eggsy blinked, lightly touching her hair. Was her wig crooked?

            Harry brushed a lock behind her ear. “I’ve never seen you with long hair,” Harry said. “You look like starlight.”

            “Harry…” Eggsy swallowed thickly and looked desperately to Merlin. Beyond his shoulders Eggsy could see Kay watching from the doorway, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Kay turned before Eggsy could make sense of his pained look and left.

            “May we get some privacy?” Merlin asked, sending the lingering nurses out of the room. He came around and took a seat on the other side of Harry.

            “I thought we lost y’,” Eggsy whispered, curling carefully into Harry. Harry leaned into her touch.

            “I told you I would come back,” Harry said.

            “Y’ did,” Eggsy laughed weakly, the sound brittle. He reached across Harry’s chest to take Merlin’s hand. “We’ll always find our way back to one another.”

* * * *

            Harry came home two days later once he received a clean bill of health. Eggsy was pretty sure the doctors wanted to keep him longer but caved after Harry made enough noise.

            If Eggsy was being honest he was happy to have Harry home. He’d missed the weight of him in the bed, and Merlin had been pulling overtime to make up for Harry’s absence and overseeing Viktor’s and Bulgakov’s questioning. Eggsy wanted to take over, but both Merlin and Harry thought it best to allow Kay— “He’s less emotionally attached,” Harry explained when Eggsy argued—so Eggsy was left to entertain himself.

            Kay broke Bulgakov first, but without surprise, Viktor held out. He was Kingsman trained, after all. It didn’t matter, because once Bulgakov started to sing, all the pieces fell into place.

            Their partnership hadn’t been built on trust, but rather a mutual agreement to help each other advance. Bulgakov promised Viktor the position of Tsar and Viktor offered Bulgakov an allegiance with the Oprichnina, securing him a powerful ally in his own political aspirations. No information had been revealed on Kingsman’s end. Merlin arranged for Viktor and Bulgakov be extradited to the Oprichnina. Eggsy had been doubtful of the transfer at first, but Merlin had assured him there would be no issues—and from the dark gleam in Merlin’s eyes, Eggsy knew both men would wish Eggsy had merely slit their throats.

* * * *

            Eggsy shoved Harry into the bed, pinning his hands above his head. Merlin moved around the bed, not climbing on, but observing as Eggsy took Harry apart one kiss at the time. Harry quivered beneath him. It wasn’t often that Harry relinquished control. Autonomy had become vital for him after Kentucky, and Eggsy didn’t doubt that this entire ordeal with Viktor had triggered those same emotions inside him again. But despite Eggsy’s concerns, Harry melted beneath his touch, handing himself over willingly.

            Eggsy licked his way into his mouth, biting and sucking until their mouths were slippery and bruised. Harry’s cock pressed against his thigh and rubbed against it, eliciting a throaty moan that broke when Eggsy dipped down and bit into Harry’s pulse.

            Perhaps it was the residual fear of losing Harry that lit a possessive streak in him, but all he wanted to do was lay claim to Harry, to mark him so the world knew who he belonged to.

            A wide hand pressed into his back and made him jump. Eggsy paused, huffing against Harry’s neck. Merlin shifted behind him, pressing closer until Eggsy could feel his erection nestle against his arse. Merlin rocked Eggsy forward, guiding his hips in a slow undulation. Harry tipped his head back and moaned, his hands clenching and unclenching around air.

            “Do y’ like that?” Eggsy asked in a raspy timber. He knew he did. Fuck, he was leaking all into his pants. “Y’ want me and Merlin to take care of y’?”

            “I think that’s a good idea lad,” Merlin said, stilling. “It’s time to show Harry how much he’s ours.”

            Harry shuddered beneath Eggsy and swallowed convulsively, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Eggsy scraped his teeth down his throat, swirling his tongue at the hollow until Harry whined and bucked up.

            “Y’re so responsive tonight. I bet I could make y’ come just from this? Maybe I should.” He paused, considering. “No… not like this. With my fingers. While I get y’ ready for the both of us.”

            “Darling,” Harry whined, and it was a delight to see him so far gone—all flushed cheeks and curling tangles, his lips swollen and cherry red from Eggsy’s abuse.

            “Tonight y’ are going to scream,” Eggsy promised.

            Merlin passed him a tube of lubricant, which Eggsy set aside until he finished stripping Harry out of his clothes. Eggsy took his time, letting his lips explore every inch he exposed. He wanted Harry drenched by the time he finished removing the last article.

            Merlin crouched beside the bed, focusing on removing Harry’s shoes as Eggsy popped the buttons of his shirt. Bruises still marred Harry’s chest, a fading reminder of how close they’d come to losing him, and Eggsy paused to stroke a purple splotch.

            He shook his head, dispelling a wave of uncertainty, and slipped his hands under the shirt to shove it off Harry’s shoulders. It took a bit of finagling, but Eggsy got the shirt off.

            “I think we should invest in some nipple clamps,” Eggsy suggested. He rolled Harry’s nipple between this thumb and finger, admiring the dusky pink hue.

            “Fuck,” Harry gasped, flopping his head back.

            “Y’re so sensitive here, I don’t know why we haven’t thought about it before.” Eggsy leaned down and suckled on the nipple, working it between his teeth until Harry cried beneath him. The broken sound struck Eggsy’s nerves like flint. He rutted against Harry’s stomach, shivering with hunger.

Christ, he wanted to break this man, to completely wreck him.

“We don’t want him to come just yet,” Merlin warned from behind Eggsy.

Eggsy lifted off Harry’s nipple with a pout. “I bet I could make him come like that though.”

“Oh I’m sure ye could lad.” Merlin carded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, scraping his nails along his scalp. He tugged Eggsy’s head back, and Eggsy turned to meet Merlin’s lips. He was rewarded with a sloppy kiss that had him rutting once more against Harry’s belly.

“Right, back to the plan,” Eggsy murmured breathlessly as he broke away. He slid off Harry, letting Merlin finish removing his clothes as he removed his own. Merlin had already stripped down to nothing, and Eggsy admired the muscles in his back as he leaned over Harry and worked his belt off.

Fuck, he still couldn’t believe both of these men loved him and fully accepted him.

Eggsy crawled back onto the bed, maneuvering behind Harry as Merlin crouched in front of him and tugged him forward so his legs hung over the bed. Watching Merlin work was always mesmerizing. He approached a task with effortless determination and grace, whether it was decrypting a file, hacking into a system, or taking them apart with his fingers.

He settled Harry against his chest, running his hands down Harry’s front as Merlin slicked his own fingers and started to work Harry open. Harry buried his face into the curve of Eggsy’s arm and moaned, smearing spit along his skin.

Eggsy nuzzled his temple. “Do y’ like his fingers in y’? Don’t they feel good, baby? They’re so large and long. But y’ know wot’s even better? His cock. And we’re going to fill y’ with both of our cocks. Do y’ want that? For us to stuff y’ full and fill y’ with come?”

“Darling,” Harry gasped, grabbing onto Eggsy’s arm and digging his nails in.

Eggsy grinned and reached down to grab his legs, hooking his hands under his knees and drawing them back to spread him wide for Merlin.

“Ye should see him lad, he’s sucking my fingers down,” Merlin said as he kissed his way down Harry’s inner thigh. “He’s starving for it.”

“Y’ been wanting this, love?”

A wrecked sound escaped Harry and he hid his face, his flush spreading further down his chest. Eggsy chuckled and mouthed at his ear. “Y’ know y’ have. Y’re a dirty little cock slut like me. Want dick filling all y’r holes. Say it love, tell us how much y’ want it. How y’ want both of us.”

Another shudder raked through Harry. Merlin wrapped his other hand around Harry’s cock and gave languid pulls at it, working the precum that dewed on the tip along the shaft.

“Come on,” Eggsy urged. “If y’ want to come y’ gotta tell us. Wot are y’ babe?”

Harry turned his head, looking up at Eggsy with wide eyes, and Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat. Harry opened his mouth in a silent moan, his eyes rolling back.

“’m a cock slut,” Harry managed to say, the words slurred as he buried his face again. He moaned, trying to fuck himself up into Merlin’s hand.

“I’m going to get ye nice and wide for us love, don’t ye worry,” Merlin assured.

Eggsy was going to nut soon, to be honest. His balls were so heavy with come and the way Harry was whining wasn’t helping.

“Go on and let go,” Eggsy urged. “Come for us Harry.”

Whatever control Harry had been holding must have snapped, because a long broken cry escaped him and he came, shooting white ropes of spunk over his belly. Merlin squeezed, milking out every last drop as he pounded his fingers into Harry.

Eggsy fed Harry his fingers, shoving two down his throat so his cry grew muffled and strangled.

“That’s it,” Merlin encouraged as he ringed out the last drop.

Eggsy slipped his wet digits from Harry’s mouth. “So good for us.”

“Roll him over lad and get on yer back. Y’ll take him first, and then I’ll enter,” Merlin said.

Harry let them move him how they wanted, his limbs boneless. Eggsy stretched out on the bed, and Harry climbed onto his lap. Merlin patted his hip and ordered, “Up.”

Harry rose on his knees, and Eggsy took his cock into hand and lined himself up with Harry’s entrance. Harry sunk down, his head dropping back as he sat himself completely on Eggsy.

“Shit,” Eggsy hissed and grabbed Harry’s hips. Even with as loose as he was, he still felt like a tight glove, squeezing Eggsy deliciously. It would only be better when Merlin entered.

Merlin allowed Harry a few moments to adjust to Eggsy’s girth, and then bent him forward. It was a bit awkward to arrange, but Merlin managed to position himself so he straddled Eggsy’s legs. The tip of his cock brushed against the base of Eggsy’s. He pressed forward, and Harry’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

“That’s it,” Eggsy said, stroking his hip. “Y’re taking both of us so well.”

Merlin took his time easing in, the pressure around Eggsy’s cock doubling.

“So full,” Harry slurred and buried his face into the curve of Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy almost doubted that they’d both fit, but then Merlin was fully seated in Harry. Eggsy couldn’t do much more than hold on. Merlin drew back and rocked forward, guiding the pace. Eggsy rocked in the best he could, but Merlin was really the one driving their bodies.

Harry lay between them, his cock pinned against Eggsy’s beck.

The sensation of Merlin rubbing against him, while being encased by Harry’s walls was strange and wonderful, and Eggsy felt like he was losing himself in the sensation. He was surrounded completely by both men. He’d been on the receiving end of both of their cocks plenty of times. He loved to have both inside him. But he’d never been on the other end, and he knew he could easily grow addicted.

Eggsy turned his head with a groan and found Harry’s mouth. He kissed him sloppily, their lips mostly rocking against one another as Merlin fucked Harry.

Already on the edge, Eggsy didn’t take long to find himself falling. The muscles in his stomach coiled, and then released with a spasm, and he came with a cry. Merlin rocked faster, aided by the slick of Eggsy’s come.

Eggsy could see him over Harry’s shoulder, his face flushed and sweat glistening off the top of his head. Eggsy blindly reached around to find his hand on Harry’s hip and intertwined their fingers.

Merlin’s calculated thrusts grew staggered, and after two aborted slams, he came with a loud groan. Come gushed around Eggsy, and he could feel it dripping down his balls as it leaked out of Harry.

Harry collapsed between them and shivered. Eggsy wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

“I love y’,” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin drew out slowly and more come escaped. He helped Harry lift off Eggsy, then vanished into the bathroom. Eggsy remained with Harry, holding him close, as Merlin got the supplies to clean him.

When he finished washing them down, Merlin climbed into the bed on the other side of Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist to hug him close.

“Thank you for not leaving me behind,” Harry whispered just as Eggsy began to drift off to sleep.

Eggsy blinked, turning to face Harry. He needed to get up and walk JB who was patiently waiting for them downstairs, but he didn’t know if he was capable of walking at that moment if he was being honest.

“We’ll never leave y’ behind,” Eggsy whispered.

Harry looked at him, the haunted look in his eyes fading. He licked his lips and nodded.

Merlin kissed Harry’s shoulder. “We will always come for ye.”

It was them against the world. No matter what, Eggsy would always find his way back to them. He would wade through the fire to reach them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there'll be another story directly following this where Kay is introduced to their poly. Because he needs love.


End file.
